


They're Just Kids

by TheFlyingKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Allison Lives, Angst, Feels, Gen, Growing Up, How Do I Tag, They're Just Kids Okay!, fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingKat/pseuds/TheFlyingKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents were supposed to help their child understand the world, not the other way around. Their children had grown up much too fast and now they were anything but.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>It wasn't fair, some would say. They were just kids, others would say. But the Pack hadn't been children for a long time and as one they turned and stepped into the forest.<br/>Ready to face the next monster. Only this one wasn't under the bed and they had stopped being afraid years ago.<br/>They were anything but kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Just Kids

John Stilinski 

John watched as he gets ready for school. He does the same things a normal teenager does, make sure he has his phone, wallet, keys and books but then John has to watch as he makes sure that his knife is in his pocket and his bat is in the jeep and his magic kit is in his bag. He grabs his lacrosse bag, which also has two knives, a gun the sheriff pretends to not know about and his specially reinforced cross.

John waits for him to notice his father, knows not tap him on the shoulder after that ﬁrst time with the knife. He looks into his eyes and realizes they're older than his and that's not right. He waits for him to leave and then sits at the kitchen table for a while, wondering when his kid grew into a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders and eyes more haunted than most returning soldiers.

John realized that he didn't see it. John was too busy not seeing it to watch as his boy with his mother's eyes turned broken and haunted. He had to watch those eyes become guarded and distrustful of everyone around him. He wasn't even eighteen and he was more jaded than men twenty years his senior. And it had all happened right under his nose. The Sheriff of Beacon Hills and his parent. The one who was supposed to protect him and shield him from the world was actually the one being shielded. Parents were supposed to help their child understand the world not the other way around.  _They were just kids._

Melissa McCall

She put the food on the table, enough to feed two werewolves, and called for her two boys to come down and eat breakfast.

She rolled her eyes as she heard the ﬁrst fall out of bed and the other laugh but knew that it wasn't funny. He had tried to jump out of bed, worried something was wrong or they were being attacked. It had happened enough times. His brother, because that's what he was, had laughed but only to try and lighten the mood and dispel the tension.

She waited as they ate their breakfast and grabbed their things for school. He kissed her cheek and ran to the car shouting "Thanks Mom!" over his shoulder. The second walked out after saying "thanks Mama," and got in the car.

She sat at the table and thought about what she saw in her two boy's eyes. She worked at hospital and she knew if they were to ever go to a therapist what they would say. Those four little letters that mean so much more than anyone can comprehend. It wasn't fair that leadership had to be put on her son's back or protecting the territory on her adopted son but that was how the dice fell and Melissa McCall always considered herself a pragmatic person. That didn't mean she wouldn't protest the unfairness of it all. _They were just kids after all._  

Chris Argent

Chris knew that when he started training his daughter she would grow up quickly. She would have to, to survive in the world he and his family lived in. But he never anticipated them living peacefully with werewolves, in a town that was a beacon for supernatural activity. He never foresaw his daughter, the one who had dressed up as a fairy princess, as part of a werewolf pack, defending them and protecting them. Chris wanted to know when his little girl, who he had checked under the bed for monsters. Who had wondered, so innocently, why the trees changed in the fall. All she knew was that her father would protect her from everything. When that little girl grew up.

Chris would protect from everything. And that was true until suddenly he couldn't protect her, not from her aunt or her grandfather and then not from alpha werewolves or kanimas. She grew up. She found out why the trees changed in the fall. She still knew that he was on her side even when she was wrong. But she had grown up, she didn't need her father to check under the bed for the monster. She fought them in the woods and came home exhausted to fall into bed.

Chris watched as she stopped believing in everything but herself, her weapons, and her pack. He knew he had to let go of her hand at some point. He just thought he would have more time with her before her eyes grew to look too much like his. _It wasn't fair. They were only kids._

The Pack 

The pack knew they were older than their years. They were jaded and suspicious and impossibly young and old at the same time. The oldest of the Pack was Peter and he barely counted. After him was Derek who lost any innocence he may have had at age ﬁfteen. Stiles had been grown up since his mom died. Scott was the man of the house at age eleven. Isaac was the youngest of all of them but at the same time nearly the oldest. Allison had held onto her innocence the longest out of all of them but she knew something was wrong when her aunt Kate had left and never come back after a ﬁght with her father, she had been thirteen.

The Pack had all been grown up since childhood and sometimes it just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair they had to ﬁght off everything. Adults were supposed to protect them but the Pack realized long ago, before any of this happened, that sometimes adults couldn't be trusted and you had to handle things on your own. Some people may say they were just kids but it wasn't true. The pack hadn't been children for a long time. 

One by one the pack looked back to town where their parents were safe. They were getting ready for battle and were saying goodbye in case they didn't make it.  _It wasn't fair,_ some would say. _They were just kids,_ others would say. But the Pack hadn't been children for a long time and as one they turned and stepped into the forest. Ready to face the next monster. Only this one wasn't under the bed and they had stopped being afraid years ago.  _They were anything but kids._

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so please mention any errors. I wrote this in a half hour and then posted it so if it seems rough that's why. Any constructive criticism welcome, flames will be used to feed the fire pit of hell that is my soul.   
> 9/14/2014- no new stuff just polishing some stuff and fixing a few errors.


End file.
